<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Thick and Thin by JollyProbiotics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122331">Through Thick and Thin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyProbiotics/pseuds/JollyProbiotics'>JollyProbiotics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, F/M, Female Reader, How Do I Tag, I'd appreciate comments if you wanna leave them, Kuroo is kinda a whiney bitch at first, M/M, MC is Takeda's little sister, Pining Tendou Satori, Protective Tendou Satori, Zombie Apocalypse, and by loosely i mean i stole the plot for one of the chapters, and only for like three seconds, at least the first chapter, but its not graphic, for starters idk what im doing, if theres mistakes please tell me, im really bad at writing genderless, loosly based on like two episodes from twd, says the nonbinary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyProbiotics/pseuds/JollyProbiotics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhhhhhhhhhh can you just read it I swear it's better than the tags let on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Thick and Thin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You had never been the type to stay in one place for very long. The longest was two weeks, and that was because of the secluded place in which you were. It was safe there, only a biter or two each day. But now you were on the move again. You always needed a better place to stay. Eventually, every apartment, townhouse, or camp you resided in were overrun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You itched at the scar on your upper arm, tugging at the sleeves of your hoodie. The Tokyo air was cold in the early spring. You bit your lower lip and looked around. You weren't doing very well. You had run out of bullets during your last run-in with a group of biters, and your hair was in knots that you were too afraid to untangle. The elastics especially would be horrid to try and remove. You cringed as you pictured the clump of [h/c] hair that would come out with the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You worried each day that you wouldn’t make it to the next. But you had to. You had to find your brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slunk along the road, keeping to the side, close to a house you could hide in if necessary. This was one of those instances. You saw a group of men coming towards you, and with your experiences with groups of men, they were assholes that couldn’t be trusted. Fear welled up inside you and the hairs stood on the back of your neck. You quietly sidestepped towards one of the houses, a pale blue one with dirt and vines running up the sides. You winced when a twig snapped under your foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men called out to you and you found yourself sprinting up the handful of porch steps, trying to get into the house. The footsteps of the men grew faster and louder, and you panicked. You looked for an out. The porch was tiny, with only the front door and a small frosted window. And the overhang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing [y/n] did have going for you was your stature and weight. You were small, and in any other instance you wouldn’t have admitted it. But right now your size just might save your life. You scrambled up onto the railing and used what little upper body strength you had gained during the pandemic to push yourself up. You dug through your backpack to get your pocket knife (thankfully having found it on a dead walker during the last run in) and held it in front of yourself with both hands, lest one of them tried to climb up after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, princess, we just want to have a talk,” said a man with greasy grey hair and a bushy beard. You scowled at him. There were about nine of them, and all but one were looking at you with what you could only describe as a predatory gaze. The one with merely a sympathetic, possibly worried look, suddenly shouted the word “claimed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Y/n] knew you were in some deep shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t claim an entire girl, you gotta share,” hissed another man. Just the air the two held between them showed that they were not on good terms with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” said the first man, “rules are rules.” He turned back to you, “now princess, make this easier on all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You swallowed the lump in your throat and shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tendou, you’ve laid claim, go up and get her. We’ll be waiting back at the camp. And if you choose to share, there might be an extra piece of rabbit waiting for you.” All of the surrounding men started chatting and snickering and scoffing to each other before the leader, you assumed, raised his hand and waved for them to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You spat at the man, missing horribly. He just smiled softly, and you were taken aback. He didn’t hold the air of the other men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Tendou,” the leader called, “don’t disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked down and shook his head. He gave a look that said ‘I’m sorry,’ and started to climb up after you. He was lanky and slow-moving, not quite as capable of agility as you were. “I’m comin’ up,” he grunted as he wiggled his way onto the overhang. He made a face as it creaked and you would have found it amusing if your tolerance for fear was any lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t have been much older than you, a few months, a year at most, but you weren’t letting your guard down. Even if he was very cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not gonna hurt you. Those sick fucks have lost all brainpower. Got in a fistfight with one of them, actually,” he explained, heaving himself up. You scooted back farther onto the roof. He had a gruff voice, but it wasn’t dripping with malice like the other man’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit on the roof with you? I don’t think this piece can hold me much longer.” He quirked his lips up into a kind grin, and you couldn’t help your own small smile. You nodded and scooted back further still. He clambered up unceremoniously next to you and held out his hand. You gripped your knife tighter and shook it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tendou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Y/n],” you muttered, almost inaudibly. You had read books about the apocalypse, and the protagonist was always cocky and loud, something you were not, at least before the world ended. They were brave, you were terrified, only hoping to get yourself out of each situation as it came. However you would put a brave front up whenever you could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled her knees up to your chest and looked at your beat-up blue sneakers. The soles were wearing thin, and the laces were in many knots trying to keep them together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So she speaks,” he chuckled. He retracted his hand and readjusted the way his crossbow sat on his shoulder. You sniffled, nose running from the chill. You were sure it and your cheeks were bright red. The air even smelled cold, and a storm couldn’t be far away. You looked up at the grey clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you just leave me alone?” you asked quickly. You looked at him with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” he asked, clearly taking your request seriously. You cracked your knuckles, hoping to seem less intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” you snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” he sighed, breathing out. Light rain started to fall, just as you had predicted. He looked over at you. You felt slightly insecure under his stare. You were still nervous, but not afraid, and trying your damnedest not to show it. You pulled your knees tighter to your body, a raindrop falling onto your hand, the whitish color a deep contrast to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Age], I think,” you admitted. Tendou closed his eyes and mouthed the words ‘holy shit.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost the same age. I’m a year older…” he trailed off from the small talk he was trying to create. “Look, dude, I’m not leaving you alone, but sure as hell ain’t taking you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He emphasized, a clear distaste for the group on his tongue. You thought for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie to them,” you suggested. Tendou looked at you like you were a ghost. You shrugged, toying with a frayed string from the knee of your jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t no lying to those fuckers,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave. Find somewhere else. Sure, they’d be after you, but if you got out, you’d be harder to find.” You once again didn’t look at him, keeping your gaze on the rain soaked ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t, I got people to find,” he grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too,” you admitted. You bit your lip as you debated telling him about Ittetsu, the only reason you were still running, hadn’t given up. You started to slide down the roof, scrambling to get your feet some purchase on the shingles. Tendou reached out quickly and you hissed in pain when his hand came into contact with your injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you cried as you hit the ground, rolling out after having landed on your back. You looked up at Tendou. He tossed your bag down and it landed next to you with a clatter. You snatched it up and thought for a split second. You could leave, find somewhere when Tendou was out of range. His crossbow could hit you from miles away if he had a good enough shot. The rain dampened ground was wetting your jeans so you scrambled to your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word you ran the opposite direction of Tendou and the group of men.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The light shower quickly turned to pelting rain, beads blurring your vision. You covered your eyes, feeling the rain soak into your skin. Your hair was soaked, and putting up your hood was futile, as it was full of rainwater. You had given up running, knowing that the man wasn’t after you, and had resorted to walking. You were looking for a building that wasn’t broken into or rotten, your allergies were too bad for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You almost missed the young woman walking out in front of You. Her dark hair stood out against the grey clouds, however, and you skidded to a halt at the waving arms in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” the woman yelled through the rain, her voice being carried behind her from the wind. You chewed your bottom lip in apprehension. You readjusted your bag and gripped your switchblade tighter in her sweater pocket. The woman’s black hair whipped around in the strong wind and you followed through the storm, ankles bending as you were pushed to the side. Thunder cracked and you jumped, cursing your own fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman stepped into a house and the door slammed shut, though not by the woman’s hands. You jumped back. Yelling came from inside, and you felt uneasy as their argument fell on biter’s ears. The attention of the two of them came towards the house. You dropped to your knees and threw your bag down, digging and praying for bullets. None came, and you stood with your small knife held tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them shambled towards you and you shoved your weapon into its skull, pulling it out with a squelching sound. You kicked it down the stairs and turned to the other one. You kicked it back and pressed your back to the door as it came closer. You jammed the knife in its eye socket and it fell down in a heap next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door cracked open and you stood, waiting with bated breath. The woman grabbed you by the hand and tugged you gently inside. You thanked her quietly and turned to close the door behind you. You turned around to introduce yourself and was met with the business end of a silver handgun to the forehead. You immediately held out your own weapon, eyes boring holes into the boy in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo,” the woman hissed. “Put that down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring her, the young man, Kuroo, readjusted his grip with shaking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many walkers have you killed?” he asked, dark eyes shooting daggers at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot. What about you?” you sassed. You knew it was a bad idea, a possibly unstable young man holding a weapon to your head. He ignored your retort in favor of a new question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many people have you killed?” he growled out. You didn’t look the part of a murderer, but you guessed that no one could be trusted nowadays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three,” you answered honestly, voice holding just as much bite. You refused to be submissive towards this pUkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo, let Ukai handle this!” Your eyes flashed with recognition at that name. Why did it sound so familiar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spite,” you bit back. His brow creased in concern before his hard gaze returned. He nodded his head and asked you why one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been assaulted?” you asked. “And not just physically, or emotionally, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind?” His eyes widened. “So I think my spite was warranted. Those two fuckers had it coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you killed three,” he challenged. You glared, thinking about your sister, with the child inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically four, my sister was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Okay, calm down!” the dark-haired woman yelled. “Why would you kill your sister?” she asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was bitten... I-I didn’t want her to turn.” You hated the way your voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuroo shot his sister too,” she said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoko!” Kuroo snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko softly placed her hand on your knife, and you pulled the blade away, tucking the closed weapon in your soaked pocket. Kiyoko looked at Kuroo with a hard glare and he put the gun next to the couch. It looked like it was previously pressed against the door, and your suspicions were only confirmed when Kuroo put it exactly there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you some dry clothes,” Kiyoko said. She put her hand on the small of your back and led you up a set of stairs. You introduced yourself and was shown to a room strewn with clothes. Kiyoko tsked and dug through a bag, handing you a pair of pants and a red and black hoodie. It had the number one on the front and the word Nekoma was written across the back. A balled up pair of socks found their way into her hands as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There should be some towels in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much. I swear when the storm lets up I’ll be out of your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko just laughed. “Don’t worry about it, hun. And I’m sure Kuroo will warm up to you. He’s just stressed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why?” you asked carefully. You didn’t want to be thrown out right there. Kiyoko sighed and sat on the bed, but you remained standing, your hair and clothes dripping onto the hardwood floor. Kiyoko gave a carefully crafted look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We- we had a home. A community, located in a retail store a while away. It was overrun by another group. The Head, he called himself, was the leader and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Sherwood?” you asked, interrupting the woman. Kiyoko cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a part of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For about a day. My- I turned tail and ran when I realized just how batshit insane the Head was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko laughed. “Yeah, well Kenma, Kuroo’s best friend, went missing. He couldn’t be found after the raid.” She looked to the side, lost in thought. “And he just lost his older sister. She was bitten, and Kuroo wanted to stop her from turning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I get it,” You said lamely. Kiyoko eyed you curiously, egging on an explanation. You bit your bottom lip, a bad habit you hadn’t been able to break. “Um, my sister was pregnant, and I had a younger brother, and um,” she paused, blinking back tears. “I had an older brother too. I think he got out with his fiance, but I have no idea. His name was Ittetsu. I’m still looking for him. And Keishin. But he and I were only a little close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were close to your brother?” Kiyoko pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was my best friend. We told each other everything. Keishin was my brother in law to be”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko nodded. “I bet you miss him,” she sympathized, and you could all but feel the commiseration radiating from the young woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have any children?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko just smiled gently and stood up. She patted you on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was too young, but I managed a volleyball team. The first years were like children.” She smiled again at the memory. “I’ll leave you to get changed.” You watched as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. You looked down at the clothes in your hands. The sweater was huge, and the jeans were faded. You were pretty sure the clothes belonged to Kuroo. You changed into them, and they smelled concerningly like a teenage boy. A clean boy, but a boy nonetheless. Your sneakers were soaked, and you put them to the side, slipping the thick wool socks on in their place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly, carefully walked down the stairs, not wanting to disturb the conversation Kiyoko and Kuroo were having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you bring her in though?” Kuroo hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was alone in a rainstorm. The poor thing was soaked to the bone, I couldn’t leave her out there!” Kiyoko countered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She could be from Sherwood!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not,” Kiyoko sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” he asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She told me that she didn’t stay for long when she found out about the Head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she slits our throats in the middle of the night, I’m blaming you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” you laughed, now walking down the stairs quicker. “You figured out my master plan. Plan to go through my bags and find the nukes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just glared at you. “Are those my clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want them back?” you teased, toying with the bottom of the sweatshirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kuroo blushed profoundly and covered his eyes, holding a hand out to stop you. You looked at Kiyoko and the two of you burst into an obnoxiously loud laugh. Kuroo’s eyebrows creased and jumped when your laugh was punctuated by snorts while you inhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo tried to hide his smile, but Kiyoko elbowed him in the side as she walked off into another room. You offered a hand of introduction and Kuroo ignored it. He crossed his arms and scowled at you. You pulled your lips into a tight, thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m just trying to be nice. I’ll be gone when the storm dies down. If you’re going to be pissy the entire time, then so be it.” You turned around and walked back up the stairs. You heard Kuroo stammer behind you, but he didn’t form a proper sentence and didn’t chase after you.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>True to your word, you were gone a day later. You were granted permission to keep the clothes you wore, and Kiyoko found an extra pair of shoes for you. Kuroo gave you very few words, and the other guy (what was his name?) stayed asleep in a separate room the entire time. Apparently he was badly injured. Kiyoko spoke to you and tried to learn as much about you as possible, but you were a secluded person and had already shared enough about yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo was right to be wary, however. During the night, after even Kuroo had fallen asleep, you went through their things and stole some provisions (ammo, food, and a water bottle). You slept restlessly, as you trusted the others as far as you could throw them. However, when morning rolled around, you felt bad about your thievery and put the food and water back. You needed the ammunition badly, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark by the time you saw the smoke rising through the tree line. You opted to steer clear, in case it was the men you had been previously avoiding, but shouts and cries of pain brought your attention back to them. It sounded exactly like Kiyoko, and you felt a wave of helpfulness wash over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You slowly, carefully, quietly, made your way towards the small campfire. Lo and behold, it was ‘the Claimers.’ One was dragging Kuroo out of a vehicle, and another prepared to do unspeakable acts to Kiyoko. There was one more man, who you assumed to be Ukai. No that was Keishin! How had you not recognized the name your brother planned to take?! He was held up at gunpoint. You watched in fear and anticipation, until the man you had met before, Tendou, stepped in, and was promptly shut down with a fist to the jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled back the hammer of your gun, and yelled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! </span>
  <span>motherfucker, let them go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lying dog!” the one holding Ukai up said. “Tendou, you said this girl was got by the lurkers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were taken by surprise when a man came from the woods behind you and wrapped his arms around your body. You kicked and squirmed, and let the shot you held ring out, into the head of the man holding Kuroo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were pushed to the ground, held there, while the man fumbled with his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Piece of shit! Go fuck yourself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off of her!” Kuroo yelled. The man was sent flying to the side, face on fire, as Kuroo hit him with a flaming log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The commotion ended too quick for you to register it. All you could remember was Kuroo and you standing to shoot at the surrounding men, all of them dropping dead. Tendou laid, groaning in pain and Kiyoko helped him up. Ukai wiped blood from his chin. You stared at him in mild shock, and slowly took a few steps toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keishin?” you asked tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around in confusion for a moment, and when his eyes landed on you he barreled over and scooped you into a bone crushing hug. Yep. This was your brother to be.  You let go and pulled back to look at him, you opened your mouth but were interrupted by someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou’s eyes landed on you and he quickly marched over, wrapping his arms tightly around you. You held back a light squeak of surprise, and relaxed when you realized it was a hug. You even started to hug back. He smelled nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how damn worried I was for you, dude?” he said loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth dried. “Why? You don’t even know me,” she said, pushing him away gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With men like these around, any girl on her own isn’t safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at the ground, then to the other three. Kiyoko and Kuroo were hugging, glad to be safe, but Ukai was looking at the two of you with apprehension and distrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” he asked. Tendou shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He helped me get away from these fuckers.” You kicked at the body of the man who had been hit by a log. You screamed in fright as his arm shot out and grabbed your pant leg, pulling her to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little shit,” he groaned. He fumbled for his weapon, and two shots rang out simultaneously. One into his head and the other into your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Y/n]!” Tendou yelled as you stumbled into a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I’m okay,” you coughed, grabbing your side and resting yourself against the nearest tree. Kuroo stared at you in shock, and Kiyoko stepped forwards, reaching for the base of your shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I- no, I’m okay.” You shook your head and grabbed your bag. “It’s just a scratch. I’m gonna keep going. I only stopped to hel-help you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“[Y/n],” said Tendou. “You just got shot, dude! You’re not going off on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to be babied!” you said, voice cracking and eyes watering. “I’m fine.” Your fingers dug into the wound and you winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving,” you said, pushing yourself off the tree. You stumbled back into the tree, losing all sense of balance. No way in hell were you going to take help from people you just met. But wait, wasn’t one of them your brother? You pulled your hand away from your side and your eyes were met with slick crimson coating your fingers and palm. You felt dizzy, and started to sway. Someone called out to you, and you could see the blond man’s mouth moving, but the words were inaudible. The only sound was the ringing in your ears and the obnoxious thud as you hit the ground.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>